Dreams
by Small Lady2
Summary: What happens when Serenity starts to have visions of the futre in her dreams?
1. The Dream

The dark, night sky was filled with trembling stars shining brightly in the sky. Neo Queen Serenity sat on a silk pink blanket with her initals on it. The blanket lay beside a bubbling, sparkling river flowing swifty south. A cool breeze rustled her hair and caused her dress to flutter. She was alone. Her head was tilted upwards, looking at the beautiful night sky. She seemed deep in thought. But all was not perfect. The river had something foul in it. A black oozing liquid started to grow in part of the river and travelled onwards, bubbling on the top like what seemed to be tar. Serenity noticed this straight away and gasped.

Him again...' she thought in despair. She waited patiently for...the voice.

"We meet again, my dear." It finally droned out. The voice was raspy and cold. It gave Serenity the chills.

"I'm not your dear." She snapped haughtily, trying to keep her breathing steady so he wouldn't know she was frightened of him. The voice gave a low chuckle.

"Okay, so you don't want to be my dear. You're King Endimion's dear, am I right?" It drawled. Serenity was silent and looked down. 

You can never see the Voice, he's just..here.' She thought, whilst looking at the ruffled grass. She gave a little shriek as a patch of it turned brown.

"And you love him very much, am I right?" The Voice carried on, interupting her thoughts and her mind away from the brown grass. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded. She knew what would happen next.

"You would give up your world for his safety." It was more of a statement than a question. "But what would you say if you couldn't ever see him again? Eh, Serenity? You had to die and he had to live. Or the other way around. Someone is coming, Serenity. Someone strong. Someone evil. You must sacrifice something you love most to survive. It's either your life...or his. No love...or.." He chuckled, "..no love!"

"No.." she choked out. "The senshi.."

"Ah, your precious senshi. They will be of no help. They are weak. Much too weak to handle the force of whats...coming." A cold, hard laugh filled the air.

"Shut up!" She screamed at it. Her hands flew to her ears and she tried to drown out the sound of his evil laughter. It seemed to get louder and louder. She stumbled up off her blanket, slipping a couple times because of the silk. She ran across the flower covered field, but the flowers seemed to rot away as she passed. She stumbled over a log, and she fell in slow motion. The field faded away, a white light flashed and the laughter ciesed.

She sat up in bed, sweat covered, panting hard and looking around the semi-light filled room. She took a deep breath and put her hand to her forehead. It was dripping with sweat.

Oh God...Oh no not that dream again!' She cried out in her head.

"Mamo-chan...honey...wake up!" She shook her husband who lay peacefully sleeping next to her. He took a deep breath and slowly woke up. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes, he looked at his beautiful but frightened lover.

"Whats wrong? Whats the time? Why-" He began.

"It's the dream again." She said bluntly.

"Oh, sweetheart! I thought those were over."

She looked down at her hands, which she was wringing in her nervous state.

"Ye-yeah. The voice was there again..and he-"

"Shh shh..." He stroked her sweaty hair off her forehead and pushed her gently against the pillow. "Rest for a little longer. It's only 5 am and you need your sleep. Do not worry, the dream doesn't mean anything and it won't come back." His soothing voice comforted her. She smiled at him and gave him a brief kiss before closing her eyes again.

He's right...nothing bad will happen.' she consoled herself, although she gave a tiny shiver, which she didn't allow Endymion to see.


	2. Gone?

Rain pounded against the windows, which all of a sudden seemed very fragile to Serenity. She lay in bed long after Endymion had gotten up, recalling the horrible nightmare she dreamt the night before. But it wasn't the first time she'd had it. She shook her head to clear all thoughts of her nightmares and focused on getting dressed. She walked over to her walk-in wardrobe and pulled off her nighty, standing briefly nude in her vast room. She pulled out a satin pink and white dress and slipped it on over her head. Her hair was ruffled but the golden in it still shone. Next came her vanity mirror. She brushed her hair, put on some make up, until she was satisfied she looked the same as she did every other day. She didn't want to upset Rini.

"Mommy?" A small voice called to her. Serenity turned around and once she saw the figure in her doorway she smiled.

"Good morning, sweetie. Had your breakfast?" She greeted her daughter. Rini nodded.

"Mommy...!" Rini's eyes filled up with tears, as she ran into her mothers arms.

"My princess, what is it?!" Serenity exclaimed, full of shock. She stoked the little girl's hair. Something sticky reached Serenity's finger tips and she pulled her hand away from Chibi Usa's hair. Serenity grimaced but then looked her daughter in the eye.

"I have to tell you something.." She child said, her eyes wide and sad.

"Go on, honey."

"You can't get mad because I'm not making this up."

"You know I wouldn't!"

Rini looked down at her blue shoes. Then up again.

"But you have to promi-"

"Rini.." Her mother gave her a gentle, but impatient smile telling her to get on with what she had to say.

"I heard a ..mean voice talking to me...in my bed last night.." Rini whispered. "He said I would soon have no family, and that nobody will love me." A tiny tear trickled down her cheek. A cold chill went up Serenity's spine and a far away look glazed over her eyes.

[Flashback of dream]

"No love!" The voice said all over again. There she was running, as fast as she could, away from this voice. She was in her dream...in the rotting flower field. Leaving the bubbling black tar liquid behind and the laughter escaping from the darkness. And she fell...

[End Flashback of dream]

"Mommy!" A shrill voice interrupted and she came back to her senses.

"It was nothing, Rini, really you're old enough to know that." She said coldly. "Now go play outside." She brushed past her daughter and walked back into her wardrobe. She pulled off her dress she had planned to show off that day. She pulled on some bunny PJ bottoms and walked out again, without the top.

"Go tell Daddy that Mommy's not feeling well, and to bring in Hino Rei into my room as soon as she can get here." Her daughter stood staring at her with wide eyes, then looked aviodingly out the window at the rain, which was still coming down hard. 

"Now scoot, please. Mommy has a...tempterature." Serenity imformed her tightly. She walked back ino her wardrobe and pulled on her comfy, warm bunnny PJ shirt and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets all around her for warmth. Small Lady left the room with the message and soon after Sailor Mars emerged through the door.

"My queen, may I be of your service?"

"Oh, yes please Setsuna...see, I have this dream..."She replied hurriedly. Rei sighed.

"I don't mean to interrupt, Serenity, but Endymion warned me about your nightmares."

:"Yes, Rei...see, I need your help. Can you read the fires for me? Tell me what my dreams mean and whats to become of Crytal Tokyo?"

Mars gave a slight nod and walked to the door way, but paused.

"You wish for me to read now?" She enquired.

"If it's possible, Rei...please, I really have to know. I don't want anything to happen to my family or the guardians. I must fight for their safety. I'd rather die than have them killed." Her eyes grew wide and she realized what she had just said.

My dream...the voice says that in my dream!' She thought, stunned. Rei left the room and Serenity slowly set herself down on a pillow. Time seemed to go so slow for her that day. Endymion came in with a tray of hot chocolate, medicine and a couple of cookies. She accepted the drink and food but refused the medicine, Endymion understanding why she didn't want it...or need it for that matter.

But finally the time came which she was waiting for. Sailor Mars walked slowly into Serenity and Endymion's bedroom and perched on the end of Serenity's bed. She was not asleep so she waited for Rei to speak.

"I saw your voice, Bunny, the one in your dream." She started off. NQS's eyes looked hopeful and eager. "I could not see them fully though. Yes, it was a man. He seemed to have people standing behind him. He didn't speak, though."

"Was he laughing?" Serenity asked.

"No, just standing there. He was in shadows." Mars said carefully. "And I saw you..."She practically whispered. "You were sitting on the front courtyard stairs leading up to the main hall. You were weeping. I just can't make sense of it. There was shadows all around, though, and then it all faded out. That was all I could get, I'm sorry."

Serenity waited a minute before she spoke, lapping up all this information. "I cried..that can't be good..."

"But for a minute while you were crying you stopped and looked at the sky. And smiled, Serenity, you smiled. It doesn't mean that you'll loose us my queen..we're very strong and we can fight it off together, if anything even did become of this dream. It could just be that. A dream."

Serenity nodded and said, "Thank you Mars, please could you leave now. I need my rest." Rei nodded and slipped out of the room, deep in her own thoughts. She tip toed down the hall, the only noise was the rain beating against the windows. 

"Ednymion...she's still talking about the dream, I went to tell her about what I read in th-"

"You told her?!" He exclaimed, "Oh, Rei, that won't hlep her snap out of it!"

Rei sullenly looked down at her shoes, feeling ashamed for stirring the matter up.

"Oh, Rei, I'm sorry you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a enormously loud boom sounded from somewhere in the palace. Both Endymion's and Mars' eyes wided as they ran out of the room. They glanced left and right and charred bits of crystal to their right told them the explosion had come from over there.

"Usagi.." a whisper escaped from King Endymion's lips as he realized that the bang was near their room...if not in it. And Usagi was in it...

He sprinted at full speed and the surroundings became blacker and more charred. He skidded to a stop, Rei close behind and pushed open the solid, sturdy door. Inside was nothing. Except some rubbish and remains of what had been in their room. Rei burst out into tears and suk to the floor, unable to stand up.

"My love..." Endymion choked out. The patter of the other guardians feet reached him and Rei but it went un noticed. Jupiter ran into the "room" to inspect straight away. Venus' eyes went huge and watery and she couldn't find her voice. Mercury cried while tapping into her computer for any information, but her vision was too blurry so she hid her face in Venus' shoulder while she sobbed.

Ednymion slowly stepped over the rubble over to where their bed used to be. He sat on the floor and refused to be moved for the next two hours.


	3. No Light

Two days passed and there was still no sign of Serenity. The bedroom was fixed and the halls surrounding it. Though the rooms were fixed, the mood wasn't. Endymion hadn't uttered a word since the disappearance of his beloved wife, the inner scouts often burst into a batch of fresh tears over silly things like running out of milk.

While that went on, the outer senshi focused on **not** crying and taking care of Small Rabbit. They cleaned the whole castle, putting the servants on long breaks, taking a weak Usa-chan with them. Fake-happy faces were put on to cheer the small girl. But the sober mood remained throughout the whole castle.

Many people came to the castle with gifts of sorrow for the king and his subjects but they were left unnoticed by everyone but Uranus, Pluto and Neptune, who made the most of the kitties, balloons, puppy dogs, food baskets, cards and toys to console the young princess, by showing them to Chibi Usa, but she didn't care for any of it. She wanted her mother back but she knew that was impossible. 

The weather was as horrible as the atmosphere inside the castle. Rain and sleet, often snow covered the silent king's kingdom. Nothing changed for days. 

"He's still in front of the fire." Setsuna reported back to the other senshi in a hushed whisper. She was referring to their king who still sat in his large chair in front of the crackling fire he had set up in the large Study.

"We have to do something!" A rather hysterical Venus cried softly. Jupiter moved to her and comforted her quietly while she sniffled.

"There's nothing we can do, Mina-chan." Uranus said sadly. "Our Queen is gone, our King is in depression and we have nothing left for this Kingdom to carry on."

The other girls were silent, and they knew what Haruka-san had just said was, unfortunately, true. "And we have tried everything we can. We showed him the finest foods in the entire kingdom. The gifts were presented to him. Nothing works. I honestly do not know what to do." She gave a shaky sigh.

"What about Small Rabbit?" Mercury suggested.

"What **about** her?" Neptune spoke up.

"Well she **is** his daughter, and they haven't seen each other in days. She has similarities to her mother and he sees that. Maybe that's the only thing that will cheer him up. Nothing else is working, what have we got to lose?" Mercury reasoned, wisely.

A few girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that could work." Pluto agreed.

"Uh huh."

"Great one!"

"Let's give it a shot!"

An excited murmur went through the group. 

"Let's not excite Chibi Usa. Only a couple of us should go and one stay in the room with them. Leave them be and see if it works. What do you say?" Uranus said to them all.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But who should go?" Makoto asked.

"Well, she's close to Setsuna. And Mina-san." Neptune said.

"I'm in no state to face the Princess, Neptune." Minako sniffed.

"She's right, if she saw her crying, it definitely won't make matters any better." 

"I'll go." Mercury volunteered.

"Okay so it's settled."

"I'll come back and leave you in the room, Setsuna. You see if they get on and report back to us." Pluto nodded.

The girls wished Mercury and Pluto good luck as they headed out of the room and down the cold, dark hallways. There seemed to be no light anywhere except for that which the outer senshi were trying to keep up. They reached the Princesses room in a matter of minutes and opened the door slowly.

"Small Bunny?" Pluto called softly into the pink room. She glanced around in the large room at the pink walls with bunny wallpaper. The bed was unmade and clothes were strewn all over the light pink carpeted floor. It was a mess! But the Small Princess sat coloring at her desk. A wad of paper was spread out on the massive desk (which was of course, also pink) and crayons and coloring items surrounded it. The two senshi walked across the room to the table. They gasped at what she was drawing. The background was blood red and a picture of a elegant woman with wings and a crown was in the middle. The woman was dead. They knew this because there was a dagger stuck right in the woman's heart. And on in her stomach. And one in her head. They were all over. Mercury and Pluto were at a loss at how such a tiny girl could think up such horror.

"Usa-chan?" Mercury asked, to make sure the Princess knew that they were even in the room.

"What?" A sharp reply from the little girl.

"Um, what are you drawing?"

"It's Serenity."

"Serenity?"

"That's right."

"Don't you mean 'Mommy'?"

"No, I've disowned her. For all I know, I don't have a Mommy. She left us so why should I dwell on it?"

Pluto gave a small cough and a 'Oh My' look to Mercury. She took a deep breath.

"Small Bunny, sweetie? Want to go see your Daddy?"

For a moment, Chibi Usa was about to say no, she didn't want anything to do with these girls who were on her mothers side. Why should she agree to anything they say? They'd just go away like her Momm- Serenity.

With a big sigh she forced out, implying she didn't want to go, she led the way out of the room with two upset scouts behind her. The walked down the hall, normally she would have skipped but there was no reason to.

They reached the Study and Small Lady opened the door. She walked over to her father who sat staring at the fire intently, deep in his own thoughts. Pluto and Mercury lagged behind. Mercury then whispered something to Setsuna and left the room, while Pluto slipped to the back, far from the small child and her Daddy.

"Hi, Daddy."

He remained silent, but glanced at her. Was that a small smile? She couldn't tell, he looked back at the fire, brows furrowed. 

"I've come to cheer you up." She said cautiously. Nothing. No reply. No glance.

Suddenly, the door to the study whooshed open and a frantic out of breath Makoto appeared in the doorway.

"Your majesty! We have some news for you!" She gasped out of breath. The door banging caused Endymion to look up, and with the news of something "important" a glimmer of hope shined in his eyes.


End file.
